


In the Blue Ridge Mountains of Vancouver

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jensen held up an imperious hand, only to wince again. “Ow! God.” Jensen sighed, ran the scraped palm through his hair and looked at his swollen right ankle and then at Jared. “Just... just stay there, okay? You’ve done enough already.”</i></p><p><i>Which was not fair, but Jensen sounded hot, weary, pissed, and not to be messed with. Well, not by Jared anyway.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blue Ridge Mountains of Vancouver

**Author's Note:**

> Love and kisses to my beta Ancasta as always.

“We can’t stay here, Jensen.”

Jensen fixed him with a Dean style glare and Jared tried not to fidget.

“What? Dude, I’m just saying. The sun is setting and we... uh... we don’t have any bug spray.”

Jared trailed off, a little unsure which way the tense set of Jensen’s shoulders was going to take things. It wasn’t his fault Jensen had been turning back to laugh when he’d lost his footing. Except that at the time, Jared had been describing Harvey’s crush on a poodle one of the grips had brought in...

“This is totally your fault.”

...so yeah, apparently it was.

“Man, I didn’t know you were going to find it that funny!”

He got another glare, and then a wince when Jensen shifted his weight on the low rock he was perched on.

“Jensen...” Instinct took Jared forward.

Jensen held up an imperious hand, only to wince again. “Ow! God.” Jensen sighed, ran the scraped palm through his hair and looked at his swollen right ankle and then at Jared. “Just... just stay there, okay? You’ve done enough already.”

Which was not fair, but Jensen sounded hot, weary, pissed, and not to be messed with. Well, not by Jared anyway. So Jared nodded and took a reluctant step back. He stuffed his hands in his pockets because he suddenly had no idea what to do with them.

They’d been having such a good day, too. A weekend with nothing to do and some insanely good spring weather had prompted Jared to manhandle Jensen out of bed early, throw a couple of water bottles in a rucksack, and just take off.

Only Jared, being Jared, had to pick an incline full of tree roots and loose stones to start telling Harley stories. One minute Jensen was turning back to laugh, the next he was sprawled in the dirt. He’d picked himself up quickly enough, cursing a blue streak and brushing Jared off as he declared himself fine.

Jared had bitten his lip and kept an eye, especially when Jensen had gone quiet and started walking with too much careful concentration on the path ahead. Jared had stood it for ten tense minutes before forcing a water break. He’d watched Jensen settle himself carefully on a flat rock to the side of the path, and then they’d both watched Jensen’s ankle puff up nicely as the pain finally made its presence felt. It wasn’t broken - Jared had crouched down, loosened all his laces and made him move his toes. He’d sworn and gripped Jared’s wrist way too fucking hard, but he’d moved them.

Jared handed him the rest of his own water bottle, which Jensen took without comment and drained. Brushing his hands down his jeans, Jared straightened and eyed the sun. They had a while – he was no Daniel Boone and couldn’t be any more exact than that — but it was going to be slow progress back to the car, so he knew that the sooner they got moving the better.

He looked down at the top of Jensen’s bent head. “Can you walk?”

It was a dumb question, but a snappish and silent Jensen tended to bring those out in him. There was still no response, so Jared took a deep breath and glanced around. “Because if you can’t, I’m gonna have to go look for something for us to... Jensen?”

Jensen’s left arm was outstretched and his head was up. He was looking at Jared. Finally.

Jared was there in a heartbeat, unmindful of stones and twigs as he went back onto his knees and got his arms around Jensen. He squeezed harder than he probably should have and exhaled loudly. “Dude, don’t do that. I hate when you go all silent on me. Call me a dipshit and a douche and slap me upside the head, but don’t fucking go quiet like that.”

Jensen smelled of the sun and too much sweat and dust through cotton and Jared didn’t mind in the slightest, just held on and breathed him in. He closed his eyes. God, he had it bad.

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I only put my arm out so you could help me up, right?”

Jared’s eyes snapped open.

Shit.

Feeling ever the melodramatic thespian, and already dreading the mileage and teasing he’d just handed to Jensen, Jared managed a kind of strangled semi-laugh and started easing away.

Only to be tugged back in.

Hair tickled the left side of his jaw as Jensen shook his head. “You’re here now, dipshit. Just stay.”

Jared shifted his balance so he could, and when Jensen’s left hand began a slow a path down his back, Jared wondered if he could get them both back down in the dark. Hell, morning even. Because damned if he wanted to move right then.

To make his point he turned his head and pressed a couple of kisses into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen’s hand stopped moving. “I taste like dirt, what the hell are you doing?”

Jared grinned and did it again. “Getting dirty.”

A hand slapped the back of his head.

“Hey!”

“You said I could. Come on.” Jensen started to shift his weight, so Jared pulled back and got to his feet. But he stayed close as Jensen squinted up and lifted his arm again. “This time get me out of here?”

Jared narrowed his eyes, pretending to think about it. “Actually, I was thinking I might leave you up here as an experiment. See how long you’d last before the grizzlies got you.”

“Dick,” said Jensen, tossing the empty water bottle at him. Only he said it with such warmth and fondness that Jared had to resist the urge to step forward and just fucking _carry_ him down the hill. Instead he leaned in, got Jensen’s arm up and across his shoulder and his own arm firmly around Jensen’s waist.

He looked at him, already knowing the height difference was going to hurt like a bitch. He still smiled. “Ready?”

“God, no. And when we get back, I want ice, beer, and a lap to lay my poor swollen foot on.”

“That’s my princess.”

“Shut up. And no more Harley stories on the way down or I swear, Jay, I will tumble us both down the hill and make damn sure I land on your sorry ass.”

“Yeah, yeah. You wanna start moving anytime soon?”

 

It took two hours, some Sadie stories, four power bars, and a make-out session under a tree before they finally made it back to the car.

******


End file.
